IE Memes SCT version
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: Tired of making new stories. So, I'm putting my memes here. SCT is my username in stort form. Warning: Yaoi!
1. Meme 1

After reading Floric1434 and child's yami uta ie meme. I decided to do one too.

* * *

**Pick 10 characters from an anime and answer the questions below. You can pick any characters you like, both boys and girls!**

1. Gazelle (Suzuno Fuusuke)

2. Burn (Nagumo Haruya)

3. Hiroto

4. Midorikawa

5. Aphrodi

6. Fubuki

7. Endou

8. Genda

9. Gouenji

10. Atsuya

**1 woke you up in the middle of the night?**

Me: huh...GAZELLE-SAMA! *hugs him tightly *

Gazelle: Why did I wake you up in the first place.

**Number 2 asked you to go out with him?**

Me: NOOO! You are suppose to be with gazelle-sama!

Burn: why you.

**Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?**

Me: First you're a stalker and now you're a pervert!

Hiroto: Sorry!

**4 announced she/he's going to marry 9 tomorrow?**

Me: You're marring gouenji.

Midorikawa: yes.

Me: for the love of god! Why not Hiroto!

**5 cooked you dinner?**

Aphrodi: Dinner will be served in one hour.

Me: Why one hour!

Aphrodi: I need to tie up my hair. You see I don't know how to so I let it down.

Me: ...

**6 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?**

Me: So cute! *takes photo *

**7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?**

Me: What!

Endou: Let's play soccer!

**8 got into the hospital somehow?**

Me: He scared me! So I hit him with a pan.

Genda: I just appeared beside you.

Me: it's because of your hair! I thought I was gonna be eaten by a lion!

Genda:...

**9 made fun of your friends?**

Me: Burn! How dare you and gouenji become friends! Now he makes fun of my friends!

Burn: You broke my heart!

**10 ignored you all the time?**

Me: Nene, Atsuya-kun.

Atsuya: ...

Me: ne, Atsuya-kun!

Atsuya: ...

Me: Atsuya-kun! *throws him out the window *

**Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 3 do?**

Me: Hiroto!

Hiroto: I don't know how to save you.

**You're on a vacation with number 2 and manage to break your leg. What does 2 do?**

Me: Burn-sama... Can you help me? *puppy dog eyes *

Burn: Like Hell! You broke my heart!

Me: It was suppose to be for Gazelle!

**It's your birthday. What will 3 give you?**

Hiroto: I don't know what you like so I gave you this *holds out mini hiroto penguin doll *

Me: Hiroto-kun! *hugs hiroto * Thank you!

**You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?**

Me: Midorikawa-kun! Save me!

Midorikawa; ah...ah! *grabs a bucket of water and pours it over the fire * Done!

Me: Hey! Still stuck in the fire here!

**You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?**

Me: Aphrodi-kun. I'm gonna get hit by my obaa-san!

Aphrodi: ...

Me: Aphrodi-kun!

**You're about to marry number 10. What's 6's reaction?**

Me: Well..

Fubuki: I hate him and you're still marrying him!

**You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?**

Endou: Let's play soccer!.

Me: Soccer freak!

**You're angry about it afterwards, how does 8 calm you down?**

Genda: ...

Me: Genda-kun!

**You compete in some tournament. How does 9 support you?**

Me: He doesn't support me.

Gouenji: ...

**You can't stop laughing. What will 10 do?**

Atsuya: oh for the love of god! *kicks ball at me *

Me: ow...

**Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?**

Gazelle: yea, why do you dream for me?

Me: Because I'm a big fan of you!

Gazelle: Why are you a big fan?

Me: Because of you and burn-sama!

**3 tells you about his deeply hidden love for number 9. Your reaction?**

Me: alright, I know you call gouenji, Gouenji-kun and all that but what!

Hiroto: ...

**You're dating number 2 and introduce him to your parents. Will they get along?**

Mother: So this is the boy who is the boyfriend of the guy that is you fav character.

Me: yup!

**Number 4 loves number 9 as well. What does that mean?**

Me: Nooo! Not midorikawa-kun too!

Gouenji; *sweatdrop *

**Will number 5 and 6 ever kiss?**

Me: After episode 57 and 58. Maybe.

**6 appears to be a player; he/she breaks many hearts. What do you do?**

Fubuki: I'm not a player!

Me: You have a lot of fangirls.

Fubuki: That's different!

**You had a haircut and 7 can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?**

Me: _Endou, stop looking at me_

Endou: _Her hair is alot like a soccer ball._

**Number 8 thinks he'll/she'll never get a girlfriend/boyfriend. What will you tell him/her?**

Me: Because of your hair stupid!

Genda: Don't make me kill you.

**Number 9 gives you a beagle. Do you eat it?**

Me: Thank you gouenji-san!

Gouenji: It's for yuuka but she doesn't want it.

**10 wants money and decides to get a job at Chuck E' Cheeses. How long does he stay?**

Me: Not even a second.

Atsuya: This job stinks *throws the hay down *

**1 offers you a CD. Considering his/her tastes, do you listen to it?**

Me: Thank you Gazelle-sama!

Gazelle: You welcome.

Me: *standing and looking at him *

Gazelle: Can you please stop looking at me?

Me: no.

**2 suddenly goes emo. How does 8 feel about this?**

Burn: I lose to endou.

Genda: ...

Burn: aren't you gonna comfort me!

Genda: ...

Burn: lion hair.

Genda: tulip-san.

**4 told 6 she started her period.**

Midorikawa: What!

**4 slaps 9 with a fish for going out with 7.**

Midorikawa: Why did I do that!

Gouenji: *dark aura *

**5 cusses 2 out in German. 3 is secretly watching from behind a bush. What does he do?**

Aphrodi: *curses burn *

Burn: I thought you were korean?

Aphrodi: But I'm a god!

/bush/

Hiroto: oh man. Burn is being cursed by aphrodi-kun.

**6 got high**

Me: Atsuya! We should blame you for this!

Atsuya: Why me!

**7 Comes up to you wearing a big pink dress. What's your reaction?**

Me: Oh my god my eye!

Burn: This is going on the internet.

**8 reads your fan fictions and complains. What is it about?**

Me: Sorry for putting you with kidou-kun.

Genda: *blushes *

**9 can't stand 1 , so how does he/she get his/her revenge when he/she spills Soda all over her/him?**

Burn: Gouenji! *chases him *

Gazelle: oh man. My shirt.

Burn: *stops and gives him his shirt * use mine.

Gazelle-SAMA: *blushes *

Me: OMG! *takes mutiple shots *

**10 starts working at a bar.**

Atsuya: Now this is more like it!

**1 comes in and tells you she's pregnant from 2**

Me: Ya! *runs and tells diamond dust *

Gazelle: Why must I tell you.

**Number 3 decides to go swimming. Do you go with him?**

Me: of course! *takes camera *

Hiroto: You're gonna take photos of me chest bare.

Me: yes.

**4 and 7 compete on DDR. Who wins?**

Me: What is DDR?

Midorikawa: And why am I fighting captain?

**5 is having a birthday party and he/she picks a theme. What is it?**

Me: Other than cross dressing. Nothing.

Aphrodi: Hey!

**6 and 1 have a deep conversation. What is it most likely about?**

Me: about that they have in common!

Fubuki: She really is a big fan of you.

Gazelle: Don't remind me.

**7 stalks 9 home. 10 sees this. What does he/she do?**

Atsuya: Ha! This is going to the internet! *checks watch * Time to go to the bar!

**8 buys a computer. What is the first thing he does on it?**

Genda: *looking for a new hair style *

Me: I'm so proud of you genda-kun!

**Have you ever read a 6/10 fic? Do you want to?**

Me: Read it, see a doujin. No need to see it again.

**Do you think 4 is hot? How hot?**

Me: No comment on this. But you are cute!

**What would happen if 7 got 8 pregnant?**

Me: o.O *falls on the ground *

Genda: I told you this will happen!

**Can you recall any fics about 9?**

Me: Quite alot.

**Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?**

Me: No! Burn is only for gazelle-sama! But if fubuki goes to atsuya mode. Maybe.

**5 X 9 or 5 X 10? Why?**

Me: Aphrodi x Gouenji! If it's aphrodi x atsuya. Atsuya must go fubuki mode.

**Make up a summary for a 3/10 fic.**

You never knew they could be together, but in the end. They are.

Me: I failed.

**Is there any such thing as 1X8 fluff?**

Me: Never! But I did saw a fic of this couple. NOO! Gazelle-sama can only be with burn-sama!

**Suggest a title for a 4 X 7 hurt/comfort fic.**

A captain will always look after you.

Midorikawa: What!

Me: This is the first thing at came to my mind!

**Does anyone on your friends list read 3 yet?**

Me: Online, well duh. He's sexy! But earth, bet they don't even know inzauma eleven.

**Does anyone on your friends list write or draw 2?**

Me: If they do, give me the link! (but it must be only him or with gazelle)

**Would anyone on your friends list write 2 / 4 / 5 ?**

Me: Burn/Midorikawa/Aphrodi. If they change Midorikawa to gazelle. Bet they would.

**If you wrote a Song-fic about 6, what song would you choose?**

Me: I'm not good with songs. But the song must have something to do with being lonely.


	2. Meme 3

An other meme. This time the questions are from me. I'm geting obsessed with writing memes.

* * *

**Pick any 10 characters from inazuma eleven.**

1. Toramaru

2. Aphrodi

3. Sakuma

4. Kazemaru

5. Endou

6. Gazelle (Suzuno Fuusuke)

7. Tobitaka

8. Gouenji

9. Burn (Nagumo Haruya)

10. Fudou

**8 took 3 out for dinner.**

Me: They are going out!

**What does 4 and 6 have in common?**

Me: They're cute and feminine

Kazemaru and Gazelle: Hey!

**1 told you that his/her favourite food is cake.**

Me: I think cakes suit you.

Toramaru: You think so too.

**2 and 5 are eating ice-cream together.**

Me: Why am I not surprized. *runs out to record the whole date *

**10 told 9 that he/she hates him/her.**

Burn: What! Why!

Fudou: Cut that tulip thing off you're head and you're annoying!

**And 9 wants 6 to comfort him/her.**

Burn: *standing in front of gazelle *

Gazelle: You alright?

Burn: I need a hug.

Gazelle: *hugs him *

Burn: *blushes *

Me: Perfect Yaoi! *muti-shots*

**6 comes home with a girl/boyfriend.**

Gazelle: Hey guys meet my new friend, *****.

Me: Gazelle-sama!

**Oh ho, 9's angry.**

Burn: *flames in eyes *

Me: Burn-sama...

**3 likes 7's-**

Tobitaka: You like me!

Sakuma: shhh, the question's not done yet.

**-plush toys!**

Sakuma: Yay! Got any red penguins?

**1, 3 and 4 are crying! Why!**

Me: Toramaru can't have cakes. Tobitaka-san doesn't have red penguins for sakuma and kazemaru is being mistaken for a girl again.

**8 kicks 4 for taking his soccer ball.**

Kazemaru: It's just a soccer ball!

Gouenji: That endou gave to me!

Kazemaru: It was a pass to you!

**10 walks you home.**

/roadside/

Me: _fudou's walking me home! OMG! _*blushes *

Fudou: _o man._

**2 thinks he/she needs to lose weight.**

Me: You don't need to lose weight!

Aphrodi: But I've been eating a lot lately!

**4 x 7 or 1 x 7?**

Me: Toramaru x Tobitaka of course!

**Any fics of this couple?**

Me: I saw one but didn't read it.

**9's losing it!**

Me: That's because gazelle-sama is cheating him!

Gazelle: I'm not! She's just my friend's girlfriend! Didn't you read the question!

Me: No.

**8 and 10 suddenly declared to be a couple.**

Me: What the (beep)!

**And they're getting married!**

Me: What the (beep)(beep)!

**Do you think 5 likes anyone?**

Me: Are you blind? *looks at endou and Kazemaru *

Endou and kazemaru: *blushes *

**Choose,**

**2 doing your chores**

**or**

**3 and 8 going out.**

Me: This is a hard one. I bet aphrodi-kun doesn't even know how to do chores. He just ask a random boy and he'll do it.

Aphrodi: Hey!

Me: I don't support sakuma x Gouenji. Sakuma loves kidou only!

***dark aura * Choose.**

Me: Alright alright! The first one! *pushes aphrodi into my brother's room *

Aphrodi: This place is a mess! *goes out to find a random guy *

Me: I told you!

**Finish! Anything to say Writer-kun?**

Me: Yea, one thing. Is that you Mimi?

**...**


	3. Meme 4

I think I really need to stop writing memes.

* * *

**Pick 12 characters from Inazuma eleven.**

1. Hiroto

2. Fudou

3. Genda

4. Fubuki

5. Gazelle (suzuno fuusuke)

6. Burn (nagumo Haruya)

7. Atsuya

8. Ichinose

9. Midorikawa

10. Kazemaru

11. Gouenji

12. Sakuma

**You are forced to sleep with 4 in a room. Role play this.**

Fubuki: So, where am I sleeping?

Me: Right next to me! *pats on the bed *

Fubuki: ...

**6 is spying.**

Burn: *whispers * Ha!

Fubuki: Nagumo-san!

**10 confess that he/she is going out with 7.**

Me: I never knew they like each other. Another new yoai pairing! *runs to take photos *

**1,2 and 3 are talking. What is it about?**

Me: This is hard.

**4,5 and 6 are arguring. Stop it!**

Me: Hey! Stop this!

Fubuki and Gazelle: He started it!

Burn: I only mistaken you two for girls!

**7,8 and 9 is staying at your house for the night.**

Atsuya: *sitting at the dinning room * I want my dinner!

Ichinose: *being hugged by rika *

Rika: Why are you staying in a girl's house! Come and stay with me darling!

Ichinose: That's the opposite of the reason why I'm staying here!

Midorikawa: *outside practicing *

**10,11 and 12 are eating dinner. What is the food?**

Me: Kazemaru must be something which girls like to eat.

Kazemaru: Hey!

Me: Gouenji is something which kids like to eat and it's small.

Gouenji: I need to stop caring for yuuka now.

Me: and sakuma is what kidou likes!

Sakuma: *blushes *

**2 and 5 are in your school!**

Me: Gazelle-sama! *runs and hugs him *

Gazelle: Let go of me!

Fudou: hey! *looks at his side *

Girls: *giggling *

Fudou: looks like I got fangirls.

**What do 7 and 10 have in common?**

Me: They both want to become stronger!

**Name a 6 x 7 fic.**

Me: no, but the couple is real. *turns away crying* Why not Gazelle-sama!

**Do you like this couple? Name a couple that you hate.**

Me: No! Burn-sama is for gazelle-sama and for him only! Didn't I say it!

**Does your favourite character have anything to do with 5?**

Me: My fav. Chara is Gazelle-sama.

**8 is your best friend's boyfriend!**

Me: Rika's angry.

**3 and 9 are having a food fight.**

Me: Win Midorikawa! *gets hit by a cake * Win Genda!

**11 called you.**

Me: *picks up * something wrong Gouenji-san?

Gouenji: Do you know anything about girls?

Me: I'm a girl! Why?

Gouenji: Yuuka can't stop laughing.

**1 saw you with 12. What goes on in his/her mind?**

Hiroto: _Writer-kun finally found someone to love. Isn't sakuma in love with kidou?_

**2 is mad. Why?**

Me: Because I ignored him.

Fudou: *sitting in between the girls * But I'm happy now!

**5 and 6 are trapped in a fire! Who do you save first?**

Me: Let them die. They're lovers on earth and heaven too.

Burn and gazelle: Hey!

**1 is the cause of it!**

Me: I support you Hiroto!

Hiroto: You agree that they should die together.

Me: Yup!

**4 comes back with a tug full of fishes.**

Me: first you made a bear angry and now killing fishes! Do you hate aanimals!

Fubuki: I just want to eat them.

Me: No eating!

**It's 8's bithday!**

Me: Rika's gonna appear in 3...2...1!

Rika: *comes in * Darling! I made something for you!

Ichinose: No. Not that!

Rika: The food of our love!

**11 is on TV!**

Gouenji fangirls: NYAA! GOUENJI!

**12 is all alone.**

Me: Kidou is avoiding him.

Sakuma: No he is not!

**9 comes home. With one of his/her ex-teammates!**

Me: How dare you are going out with Diam!

Midorikawa: What!

Hiroto: Get outta here Diam!

**10 is angry.**

Kazemaru: huh?

Me: You're midorikawa's friend.

Kazemaru: Yea

Me: You should be geting Diam out!

**3's not appearing anymore.**

Genda: you know what I'm gonna say, right writer-kun?

Me: Yup! Don't use me!

**Is it because you hate him/her, Writer-kun?**

Me: Aren't you the one making the meme?

**Well then, you can do whatever you want to do with him/her.**

Me: Survive genda-kun! *throws him into a swimming pool *

Genda: *trying to float *

Me: Cats hate water.

**Finish! Bow with me! *bows ***

Me: Hai! *bows * Mimi, get outta here.

**no.**


	4. Meme 5

Great another meme.

* * *

**Pick any 10 characters in inazuma eleven.**

1. hiroto

2. aphrodi

3. Endou

4. Gazelle (suzuno fuusake)

5. Fudou

6. Midorikawa

7. Sakuma

8. Fubuki

9. Burn (nagumo Haruya)

10. Gouenji

**1 found out that you're sick.**

Hiroto: oh you poor thing. _Yes! No torture today!_

**2 is taking care of you.**

Aphrodi: *comes in holding a bowl of soup* here you go writer-kun!

Me: thanks aphrodi! *drinks soup and spit-takes* what is this! *holding a hairball *

Aphrodi: ah... *looks away *

**3 is spying.**

Endou: hehe...

**4 is in your country.**

Me: What! *runs to the airport *

/at the airport/

Gazelle: *being surrounded by fangirls *

Fangirl 1: Marry me Gazelle-sama!

Fangirl 2: Kiss me fuusake-kun. *kissing face *

Fangirl 3: have s** with me Suzuno-san!

Gazelle: *sweatdrops *

Me: *running to gazelle * Stay away from gazelle-sama! He's only for burn-sama!

Gazelle: *looks at me * oh boy. Writer-kun! *runs away *

Fangirls: *looks at where gazelle was standing * Gazelle-sama? *looks up * Gazelle-sama! *runs after him *

Me: Gazelle-sama!

**5 is locked in your cardboard.**

Fudou: *knocking on the cardboard door * Hey! Someone's stuck in there.

**By 6!**

Midorikawa: *standing outside the door * That's what you get for taking me place during the match against korea!

Fudou: It's not my fault! It's coach kudou!

Midorikawa: Blame it on your skills!

**7 is massaging you!**

Me: hum...sakuma-san. You're very good at massaging.

Sakuma: *blushing * t-thanks. _Why I'm I touching a girls body! It's like molesting a girl in a good way for her health, which calms her mind and relives herself! God, i'm good at massaging._

**8 is crying for help!**

Fubuki: Help! I don't want to be alone!

Me: *smacks him with giant paper fan * We're all here!

**9 is ... 9 is what!**

Burn: what! What!

Me: I don't know.

Burn: you created this and you don't know how to do it?

Me: Hey! I just typed this without knowing!

Burn: how can you not know! You typed it!

Me: I surrender to this question.

Burn: o.O

**10 is checking his email.**

Gouenji: *checks his inbox *

*lots of fangirl screaming in words, yuuka saying she loves him, toramaru calling him gouenji-san, Endou asking him to play soccer and fubuki saying sorry and thank you to gouenji.

Gouenji: *sweatdrops *

**4 saw 7 buying girly clothes!**

Gazelle: *looks through the window * WTF!

Sakuma: *inside, infront of the mirror, putting the clothes on his body *

**2 is doing his/her homework.**

Aphrodi: I will do my homework!

Me: And i thought he loves soccer more than anything. *opens the door and peaks in *

Aphrodi: *taking pictures of himself *

me: What are you doing!

Aphrodi: I'm doing my homework.

Me: this is not homework!

Aphrodi: My homework is to pose pictures of myself to captain!

Me: ...Go! Aphrodi! Make chan-soo happy!

**5 bang his head into a glass window!**

Me: *trying to hold my laughter *

Fudou: *blushing * I-i just acidently hit it! You can't even tell that it's there!

Me: *still trying to hold my laughter *

Fudou: *looks away still blushing * fine! Laugh some more!

**1 is missing someone.**

Me: as expected. *walks to hiroto * You miss midorikawa?

Hiroto: I want him to be by my side! *tears sprarying everywhere *

**6 is dating 8!**

Me: How dare he date fubuki when hiroto is missing him-! Wait. Fubuki is with hiroto.

Midorikawa: see, I told you I'm inecent.

Me: You guys are online dating!

Midorikawa: No we are not!

**9's gift to 10 is...?**

Burn: I can't think of anything to give you so here. *gives fubuki doll to gouenji *

Gouenji: *takes the fubuki doll *

Burn and gouenji: *stares at each other *

**3 is visting you.**

Me: *sitting on my bed, reading a book and hears a knock on the door* Come in! *puts the book on the table *

Endou: *poke his head in between the door and wall * Hey! Writer-kun!

Me: Hey! Endou-san! Thanks for visiting me. *coughs * I'm getting better!

Endou: then lets go for excrise! *grabs my hand * lets play soccer!

Me: no wait endou-kun! *being drag by endou *

**4 is violating the rules!**

Me: *stares at gazelle *

gazelle: *sweatdrops and backs away * w-what?

Me: You violated the rules.

Gazelle: What rules did I violate!

Me: Rule number 21!

Gazelle: and what is it?

Me: When ever you and burn are together. Writer-kun must be recording or watching it.

**8 littered!**

Me: fubuki! *runs to fubuki * Another rule have been violated!

Gazelle: phew.

**2 sent a postcard to 4.**

Gazelle: *reading the postcard *

Me: *standing behind gazelle and reading it *

Gazelle and Me: _wow, aphrodi and chan-soo/captain's love are being supported by fire dragon!_

**1 went to a graveyard.**

Me: *runs to graveyard * Hiroto! Don't kill youself!

Hiroto: *standing infront of his parents grave *

**3 stole his/her things!**

Me: *turns around and continue running * Endou!

/in hiroto's room/

Endou: *running away while holding hiroto's soccerball *

**5 went to hollywood.**

Me: *looks at newspaper headline *f-fudou when to hollywood! *reads the article and sweatdrops* because one of the people there pity him because of him banging into a glass window.

**10 threw his camera at 9!**

Burn: Why did you do that!

Gouenji: *whispers to him * this is writer-kun's camera.

Burn: thanks bro! *thumbs up *

**6 went to the jungles.**

/in afica/

Midorikawa: I'm almost to licot island.

**7's not appearing anymore.**

Sakuma: YAY! Finally! My turn!

**You can do anything you want to do to 7, 4!**

Gazelle: *hands over photos to sakuma * this are a few photos of you shopping for girly clothes.

Sakuma: *blushes * are you blackmailing me!

Gazelle: If you can get genda's lions to scare writer-kun and give her heart attack till she die. I'll burn those pictures.

Sakuma: I'll do it!

**any 5 x 6 fic?**

Me: no. Hiroto will be sad.

**Know anything about this couple?**

Me: No. I never knew of this pairing before.

Inner mind: You idiot! It's right in that part of your brain! *points to one part of my brain *

**3 x 7 or 1 x 7?**

Me: three people will be sad.

**2 should be with 8!**

Me: i know this couple, if fubuki changes to atsuya mode, but aphrodi likes chan-soo!

**Choose,**

**10 acting like a child**

**or**

**10 feeding you.**

Me: *blushes *

Gouenji; well?

Me: I love them all.

Gouenji: *gulps 8 you have to pick one.

Me: I know. So, I pick the first one! Fubuki will get jealous if I pick the 2nd one.

**Finish! **

Me: *falls on the ground *

Ie cast: She is too tired after running around the whole place!

**News flash! 4 and 9 are together!**

Me: *gets up and runs to gazelle and burn *

Ie cast: Oh boy.


	5. Meme 6

**Pick any 10 IE chara.**

1. Hiroto  
2. Aphrodi  
3. Gazelle (suzuno Fuusuke)  
4. Midorikawa  
5. Atsuya  
6. kidou  
7. Burn (nagumo Haruya)  
8. Hiroto  
9. Kabeyama  
10. Genda

**1 is on a hoilday.**

Hiroto: *staying in the hotel room * _I miss midorikawa. I want him to be with me. There's no point of me being on hoilday, if midorikawa is not here to a company me._ *sobs *

**2 survived an air crash.**

Aphrodi: *comes out of the air-plane * I'm god!

*thunder *

Aphrodi: ok. ok. I'm not a god. You are.

*thunder *

Aphrodi: . It's you not the thunder!

*clear sky *

Aphrodi: I love you god!

*sunset *

Aphrodi: don't tell me..._ GOD IS A GIRL AND SHE IS IN LOVE WITH ME!_

**3 called his/her mother.**

Me: Gazelle-sama does not have a mother!

Gazelle: I do you idiot. But she abanden me. *eyes gets watery *

Me: ow.. soo cute! *takes photo *

**4 scored a goal!**

Midorikawa: *scores a goal * Ya- *looks at the bench *

Me: *wears a green cap,flag and popcorn * Go midorikawa!

Midorikawa: I wish I'm with you hiroto. Being with writer-kun is scary when she follows you everywhere. *looks around * where is gazelle anyway?

**5 is in the hospital!**

Atsuya: *broken arm and leg * just when I got a new body. I have to get into an accident. Actually, I have to admit. I forgot I got a new body. I thought I could fly like old times. I've must have looked stupid doing a flying pose and not flying. So embarrassing! My image! Onii-chan! Come and visit me!

/at gouenji's room/

Fubuki: *on gouenji's bed getting ready the you know what * _why is the feeling not gone yet! I Have to be together with someone right? Aren't I attending to that person already!_

**6 is in a lift with you.**

Me: *sweating *_ I could feel two people glaring at me! Could it be sakuma and fudou!_

Kidou: You ok writer-kun?

Me: y-ya! Hehe...

**7 is reading a doujinshi.**

Me: Is it about you and gazelle-sama!

Burn: *blushes * Worst. *shows me the book *

Me: NYAA! *grabs the book * Lend this to me burn-sama!

Burn: I didn't even say yes! Hey wait! *runs after her *

**8 is asking you out for dinner!**

/dinner/

Me: well then, hiroto. Is this about mido-

Hiroto: you gotta help me! I'm losing it! I need to be with midorikawa or I'll lose myself!

Me: Alright alright. Geez.. *calls midorikawa * you can go back to your room. Midorikawa will be-. There? *sweatdrops *

**9 is spying on the dinner.**

Kabeyama: *sqeezing in behind two tables and a huge tree in between * i-I can't hide well can I.

*people staring at him *

Kabeyama: *sweatdrops * hehe... g-gomen.

**10 wants to join in!**

Kabeyama: You really want to join me Genda-san?

Genda: I have no idea why I'm here.

Kabeyama: When why are you here?

Genda: I don't know. The question just made me came here.

Kabeyama: *sweatdrops * That is not a good reason.

Genda: I know.

**4 x 6? (answer this)**

Me: You are lucky that midorikawa, sakuma and fudou are not here, mimi. Or you'll be dead.

**how about 7 x 9?**

Me: Do you want me to kill you mimi? You do know that I'm a huge fan or burn-sama x gazelle-sama.

**1 and 2 are watching a movie.**

Me; so that's why hiroto ran and why god allowed aphrodi to live. It was for a movie. I wonder how is midorikawa.

/in the hotel room/

midorikawa: *comes in * I'm here hiroto-! Where are you hiroto?

**5 and 8 are moving!**

Me: Where are you moving to?

Atsuya: I got a body. So, I'm moving to be with onii-chan.

Hiroto: i'm leaving to stay with midorikawa! I hate this hotel! *leaves *

Atsuya and me: *sweatdrops * What's wrong with him?

**3 is 7's roommate!**

Me: YAY! *runs to the room to put security cameras *

**5 + 3 = ?**

Me: 8! or is it Atsuya plus Gazelle-sama equals to? The first thing that came to my mind was fubuki. I know it's weird.

**9 is hopping to school.**

Kabeyama: *losing his balance * AHH! Why can't I lose wight easily?

**2 or 7?**

Aphrodi and burn: We know who she'll say.

Me: BURN-SAMA!

Aphrodi: *smiles at burn *

Burn: Don't smile at me!

**10..., I don't know what to do with you 10.**

Me; No! Mimi! I told you, you should let me ask the questions!

**1's fav song would be?**

Me: see! I told you! Just to answer you. It should be about missing or being hot or something.

**2 and 8 are lost!**

Me: wait, why is hiroto appearing soo many times? *checks the list * 1 is hiroto and 8 is hiroto too! *turns away * I'm not gonna change it. I'm lazy.

**4 is 6's bext buddie!**

Me: I never knew you two could be best buddies.

Midorikawa and kidou: *putting their hands over the other's shoulder *

**6 is bathing.**

Me: so?

Sakuma and fudou: *peaking *

Me: HEY!

**You caught 1 and 5 holding hands!**

Me: 0.0 i-i thought hiroto is in love with midorikawa?

**4 loves 9!**

Me: I know you two sit beside each other during the FFI but what!

Hiroto: *tears falling like waterfall *

Me: See! Looked what you've done to hiroto!

**sorry 10. You're not appearing much.**

Genda: i'm really greatful for that. But no forcing me to do anything on the next line!

**3 and 8 too!**

Genda: Phew

Hiroto: I'm not insode cause I appeared more than anyone of you. You're on your own gazelle. *walks away *

Gazelle: Hey!

**Well then, what do you want to do to these three, writer-kun?**

Me: Two to be exact. Genda, get out of here.

Genda: Yes! I don't have to be tortured!

Gazelle: NOO! Genda!

Me: *holding her video camera * Please-

Gazelle; I know I know. *walks to burn *

Me: yeppie! *follows *

**Name a 3 x 7 tittle and summary.**

Me: I don't care about the tittle or summary! I need to read the fic!

**Done! Well then! Lets do the caramelldansen!**

Me: count me out. *leaves *

Ie cast: *dancing * Writer-kun!


	6. Meme 2

Hey! Another meme again! This time I got the questions from Emil's 2nd meme.

**list any Twelve characters **

1. Sakuma

2. Gazelle (suzumo fuusuke)

3. Endou

4. Toramaru

5. Aphrodi(back at the same no.)

6. Burn (nagumo haruya)

7. Gouenji

9. Midorikawa

10. Fubuki

11. Kazemaru

12. Kogure (usishisishi)

**Would 5 rather:**

**A. Leap into a river of lava,**

**OR**

**B. Tell 3 they've loved them all their life?**

Me: hm...A-

Aphrodi: b!

Me: Knew it.

**6, 7 and 10 go camping! 10 drops all of the marshmallows into the fire, and 6 accidentally burns the tent. 7 is inside this tent. Roleplay this!**

Fubuki: Is the fire ready nagumo-san? *marshmallow slip * Oh man, that's the 10th one.

Burn: *trying to start the fire * No! Stupid fire! *grabs a ball * stand back fubuki! Atomic flare! *kicks the ball but it flys to the tent *

Gouenji: *inside the tent sleeping* _why does it feels so hot?_

Burn: oh boy.

**9 decides one day that wrestling bulls sounds like a cool profession. On the first day of doing this, what happens?**

Me: oh you're back midori- *stares at him * What happen!

Midorikawa: Those guys are too big.

Me: o.O

**1 goes to a lake to catch fish. However, they forgot to bring a rod and bait. The result?**

Sakuma: darn it.

**12 is elected president! What is the first thing they do?**

Me: the world's going to end! Run for you lives!

Kogure: usishisishi

/country is a living zoo for frogs/

**10, 3 and 5 are climbing a mountain. The first one to the top gets a free puppy and 10 grand, handed out by 7. How does this little competition go?**

Aphrodi: *flying to the top *

Kogure: *gets biggest frog and jumps *

Endou: *stuck at the bottom * Hey! Someone help me!

Gouenji: Here you go endou. *hands over the prize *

Endou: I thought I have to get to the top.

Gouenji: I hate climbing.

**4 wants to give 11 a hug. The result?**

Toramaru: Be my girlfriend.

Kazemaru: I'm a boy!

**12 is forced into a ring with a pack of lions. Will 12 come out alive?**

Kogure: I thought I ban animals other than frogs to be in this country.

Me: Die.

**1 goes insane and wants to kill 8 and 10. What will 8 and 10 do? **

Hiroto and Fubuki: KIDOU-KUN!

Kidou: What's the problem?

Sakuma: *hugs kidou's arm * Hi kidou!

**6 falls in deeply in love with 2. How will this play out?**

Gazelle: You want to eat ice-cream with me burn?

Burn: You want to go on a date with me. *blushes *

Gazelle: sort of

Me: Prefect Yaoi! *takes photos *

**RETURN OF THE GIANT FOOD BATTLE! Now 6 and 7 have to duke it out ontop of an enormous CAKE slice! How does this play out?**

Burn: First one to reach the bottom will get to go out with his crush.

Gouenji: *eating the cake *

Burn: Hey! I'm not ready yet!

**Hey 11! Sing a song for us!**

Kazemaru: No way.

Me: Do it or wear a dress.

Kazemaru: Singing is fine.

**OH NOES! 1 and 4 are trapped in a burning building! What will they do?**

Sakuma: Oh man! We're stuck! And this is all because of you cooking!

Toramaru: Not my fault! It's all because of your rocket penguins.

Sakuma: Don't say hat to rede-kun.

Toramaru: o.O

**9, 10 and 5 are in a battle royal! Who will emerge victorious?**

Me: Aphrodi-kun of course.

Aphrodi: Why me?

Me: Because you're the best cross-dresser!

**5 becomes the host of a cooking show! The first thing they do on their first episode is:**

Aphrodi: *trying to tie his hair *

Director: Hey! Are you done!

Aphrodi: I don't know how to tie my hair.

**3 is in a Radio store. Suddenly, a song by Rick Astley starts playing. How do they react?**

Endou: This song seems interesting. I'll show it to the rest of the team to boast some confidence in them! *runs to get the CD *

**OUCH! 6 kicks 8! How mean! **

Hiroto: Ouch! Why did you kick me Burn!

Burn: For geting the genesis tittle! *kicks him *

Hiroto: Ouch! That's long time ago!

Burn: and you bit me again during the finals! *kicks him *

**All of the sudden, 1 feels like screaming something to the heavens. What do they scream, exactly?**

Sakuma: I LOVE RED PENGUINS!

**Hey 2, sorry you've only had a couple of features so far...I wanna make it up to you.**

Gazelle: The less me the better.

**Sooo...how about...OOH! I know! I'll send you sky diving! WITHOUT A PARACHUTE! **

Gazelle: No wait. I don't wanna die! *gets pushed down the aeroplane *

Me: He looks sooo cute when he's scared.

**Hey 11...what's your opinion on pizza?**

Kazmaru: I LOVEEE PIZZAAAA!

me: Let's have pizza later.

**6 throws a party. They send invitations to 5, 8, and 9. But...*GASP* THERES NO PIE! **

Me: Why didn't you invite Gazelle-sama?

Burn: *blushes and quickly runs out to invite him*

Me: Perfect Yaoi!

**Hey 9, what would make your life complete?**

Midorikawa: If I can go back to inzauma japan.

Me: Sue you coach kudou!

/somewhere in japan/

Kudou: *snezzes *

Fuyuka: Are you ok, papa?

Kudou: yea, I'm fine. Just got a flu.

**Why was 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 8 9! **

Burn: What?

Me: To tell you. I also don't know.

**3 and 2 decide to find out what would happen if they threw potatoes at 12! Say, what DOES happen, anyway?**

Kogure: Get them Froggies! *many frogs jumps towards them *

Endou: AHH! *runs away *

Gazelle: *follows * I should blame this on you endou!

**4 is jealous of 5. Why?**

Toramaru: Because He's cuter!

Aphrodi: Thank you!

**...Er...Hi 2! ...Why do you look so angry?**

Gazelle: *dark aura * Isn't it obvious.

Me: hehe...

**After 9 went and got a job, they discover that 12 is their boss! The result?**

Midorikawa: K-kogure!

Kogure: Hi Midorikawa! Get him! *frogs jumpping towards him *

Midorikawa: AHHH!

**10, 11 and 12 go hiking. 10 accidentally kicks a bear cub. A roar is heard from the trees, and out storms mama grizzly bear! Now what?**

Fubuki: Sorry!

Kazemaru: Isn't that the same bear you hit last time!

Fubuki: Sorry second time!

Kogure: Go army of froggies! *frogs jumps towards the bear *

Mama bear: *Roars loudly and chases them*

Fubuki, Kazemaru and Kogure: AHHH!

Kazemaru: Good work Mr. President!

Kogure: hehe..

**Ok, guys! We're clear! Whatcha think? **

Me: Awesome! Right guys!

Ie members: *Falls *

Thank you for reading! Review please!


	7. Meme 7

**Pick 10 IE/GO Charas.**

1. Hiroto

2. Toramaru

3. Dylan(hehe...Mimi) **Want me to kill you creator?**

4. Someoka

5. midorikawa

6. Edgar

7. Gazelle-sama!

8. Markie-kun~

9. Tsunami

10. Burn-sama!

**10 sings _Hey Juliet_.**

Me: AHHHHHH! *runs away * Gazelle-sama! Come here quick! Burn-sama's singing for you Gazelle-sama! Gazelle-sama!

Burn: ¬¬

**9 makes a scene.**

Tsunami: *comes in wearing swiming shorts and holding surfboard * Eh? Where's the sea? *looks and finds Burn * You! Why you! You and your father planned to take over earth and then you had a match with us in the FFI! and now, you stole the ocean! Fish you!

**Burn: *backs away and sweatdrop * W-what!**

**8 drags 9 away, right?**

Mark: I don't know why i'm here and how I got here, but since this sentence tells me what to do, then I'll do it.

Tsunami: Fish you! You alien! Fish you and your fishing father! Fis-

Mark: *grabs Tsunami's shoulders * Come on, let's go, *looks at Tsunami's hair * Starfish.

Tsunami: what the! your hair is much worst than mine! You gay! Your hairstyle is gay!

Mark: *Dark aura * What? *clutches tsunami's shoulder tightly *

Tsunami: iiiiiitatata!

Mark: i'll make sure you'll never see the light ever again!

Tsunami: AHHHH! Gomen! Gomen!

**7 makes a sandwich for 10.**

Me: *slams the door open * Gazelle-sama! huh?

Gazelle: *making sandwich * writer-kun...

Me: What are you doing?

Gazelle: Make sandwich for Burn-

Me: KYAAAAAA!

**6 is trying a new outfit.**

Me: What! HAHAHAHA!

Edgar: What? Isn't this suit fit for noble man like me? *filps hair *

Me: Oh. And I thought he was wearing a dress. *sulks *

**5 is sewing something.**

Me: Midorikawa's sewing something! *dashes to Midorikawa's room * midorikawa-kun~!

Midorikawa: *looks up, holding two sewing sticks *

Me: midorikawa! W-what are you making and who is it for! (slightly thinking it's for Hiroto)

Midorikawa: *holds out a pair of mittens and grins * It's cold outside!

Me: ( ꒪-꒪) ...

**4 is the _juliet _in 12's song!**

Me: O.o holly mother of god What the! Burn-sama! Why is Someoka the juliet! Why not Gazelle-sama! Why!

**3 is the DJ!**

Me: T-that seems right.

Dylan: *at the music box and headphone at head * Juliet, why did you do him this way?

Someoka: *three lines on his head * I did not do anything.

**2...happened to be a friend.**

Me: Toramaru is the friend for Someoka? Seems right too.

Toramaru: *whispering to Fubuki *

Fubuki: Eh! Honto!

Toramaru: *nods *

someoka: I feel stupid.

Me: *whispers * Yes!

**1 gets nothing...Gomen 1.**

Hiroto:┗┐ヽ(′Д、`*)ﾉ┌┛Ehhhhhh!

**Ne, they make a great band huh?**

Me: IHiroto's not in there you know? Midorikawa's just sewing something, Edgar's trying a new outfit and I can't believe I love it. Gazelle-sama is suppose to be the juliet! I'll never allow this to be a band!

**Ok, back to the sewing thing. **

Me: hum...Midorikawa? *turns to him * Are you done?

Midorikawa: yup! *wears it and hold it out * Cute right!

Me: щ(゜ロ゜щ) Midorikawa! It's AWESOME!

**Today's 7's birthday!**

Me: Time to cancel the singing and *grabs Burn by the shirt and throws him into the sky *

Burn: AHHHHH!

*Sparkle in the sky *

Me: Bring burn-sama to Gazelle-sama! Yes!

**It's almost Christmas! Yayyyy!**

Me: i'm so happy to!

*parcel drops into the room *

Me: huh? *looks at the door * AHHHH! *runs to the parcel * Gazelle-sama~!

**9...makes a scene again!**

Tsunami: This has to be the ocean! *comes into the room * AHHHHHHH! *throws everything around the room *

Me: Tsunami-san! My room!

Tsunami: *tears Gazelle's photos *

Me: AHHHHH!

Tsunami: *smash the comp *

Me: AHHHH! All my Gazelle-sama pictures!

Tsunami: *picks up the parcel *

Me: AHHHHH! My precious Gazelle-sama!

Tsunami: *throws out the window *

*sparkle in the sky *

Me: ((((；゜Д゜))) !

**8 drags him/her again...De javu.**

Mark: *sighs * He got out again. *grabs Tsunami's shoulder * Gomen, writer-kun-

Me: MY GAZELLE-SAMAAAAAAAAA!

Mark: *sweatdrops * W-We'll be leaving very very slowly... *drags Tsunami out the room *

Me: *still fuming *

**2, 6 and 9 are sleeping over at your house!**

Toramaru and Edgar: *comes in *

Toramaru: *We're here!

Toramaru and Edgar: ∑(OДO；) Eh!

Me: grr... *looks at them with red eyes *

Toramaru: EKKKKK!

Edgar: *pats on Toramaru's shoulder * L-let's leave toramaru.

Toramaru: H-h-hai...!

Toramaru and Edgar: *dashes out *

**How does 10 act druck?**

Me:（*´▽｀*）I don't really care about burn-sama drunk. I just wonder what are burn-sama and Gazelle-sama gonna do after that.

**I love 7. (Hoping it's Gazelle-sama)**

Me:Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ AHHHHHH! Gazelle-sama~! W-wait...mimi likes Gazelle-sama! AHHHHHH!

**9, get out of the most appearing chara list.**

Me: Better if you smash him for me, Mimi. WAHHHHH! *croutchs and sobs over the mess of her room *

**1 and 6, do the happy dance.**

Hiroto: allow me! *dances *

Edgar: This is not what a noble would do. i'll leave. *leaves *

**Now 3 and 4, since they are appearing the least.**

Dylan: Alright! *takes off the headphone and runs to a flowery background and dances *

Someoka: w-well...I'll look funny but to make me happy. *dances *

**Summary time! Write one for a 7 x 10 story.**

Me: AHHHHHH! I don't know! I love you Burn-sama x Gazelle-sama! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

**How does 10 feel about this story?**

Burn: *blushes *

Me: He feels happy~

Burn: i'm not!

**1...how about a dance? **

Hiroto: Eh! W-with who?

Me: Wait...mimi was the one who asked for a dance, so it has to be her.

Hiroto: EH? ( ꒪Д꒪)ノ

Dylan: TT^TT Why Mimi-chan! Why!

**5 is in love with you- **

Me: AHHHHHH! Midorikawa is in love with meeeeeeee! AHHHHH!

Midorikawa: *taps on Writer-kun's shoulder *

Me: huh? *looks at him *

Midorikawa: *points at next sentence *

**-r cookies.! **

Me: Oh... I'll make some for you Midorikawa-kun~!

Midorikawa: Arigato Writer-kun~! i'll make some mittens for you in return!

**7...do you like 10? **

Me: Of course! He made some sandwiches for Burn-sama right?

Gazelle: ¬/¬

**Seems we have a lot of not appearing charas. 2, 3, 4, 5 and 8.**

Me: Well, at least Burn-sama and Gazelle-sama are appearing more!

**I'm gonna pair 1 and 9 together, what do you think? **

Me: Hiroto x Tsunami...Can you change the number 9 to 5?

**Screw that 1 x 5 is better! **

Me: YAYYYYYY!

Hiroto and midorikawa: (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

**4...flys to the moon. **

Me: someoka fly to the moon?

Gazelle: something wrong?

Me: no, I just can't believe Someoka would fly to the moon. What good is there over there?

**8 milks a cow. **

Mark: *milking a cow *

Cow: moooo...

Me: Why am I thinking dirty!

**2 and 3 turns to ghosts! **

Me: mimi's happy...¬¬

**Out of all these charas in your list. Who do you hate the most? **

Me: Tsuna-!

Midorikawa: *covers Writer-kun's mouth * Mada mada! she's answering!

**Wait! Let me guess! Is it 8? **

Me: Mark? Nope! And I thought mimi knew the answer.

**3? **

Me: Nope! It's Tsunami!

**What does 5 have that everyone else doesn't? **

Me: mittens! *holds out mittens *

**ow...I pity 4. **

Me: don't pity him. I hate him too!

**Now what to do with 2 and 6? **

Me: you're as dumb as always. Let me ask the questions!

**Back to the story, write a part of it! The 7 x 10 story! (Love this couple already!) **

Me: AHHHHHHH! Ok!

Gazelle: Am I pretty?  
Burn: No.  
Gazelle: Do you want us to be together forever?  
Burn: no.  
Gazelle: Would you cry if I walked away?  
Burn: no.  
Gazelle had heard too much. He needed to leave.  
As he walked away, Burn grabbed his arm  
Burn: Stay.  
Gazelle: Why! You don't love me at all!  
Burn: You're not pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. I wouldn't cry if you walked away, I would die.

Me: Yeah...I cheated.

**We could end this story...with a kiss! **

Me: Ok!

And Burn leans in for a kiss.

Me: Done!

**Ok. ok. I'm feeling glares at me. We should end this meme-**

Everyone: *egerly waiting *

**With a kiss! **

Me: YAYYYYYYY! *pushes Hiroto and midorikawa 'together' *

Everyone: So...Can we?

Me: Of course!

Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS! *takes out log cake *

Me: Mimi! come out here and celebrate!

**... No.**

Me: come on Mimi! Dylan won't bother you!

**...ok.**

Mimi: *walks to Writer-kun * What you said better be true, creator, if not I'll kill you.

Dylan: Mimi-chan! *skips to her *

Mimi: You said he won't!

Dylan: *stops in front of Mimi * Merry Christmas Mimi-chan~! Here's your present. *skips away *

Mimi: *opens and blushes *

Me: what is it? *peers over her shoulder *

Mimi: *quickly covers it * Nothing!

Me: Hehe! Bye bye readers!


End file.
